Princess's Love
by Rosiana
Summary: He's an assassin and she's a princess. It is forbidden to fall in love. But what if, the princess is falling love in him, and he's going to give up on his mission to kill someone? Cobkina, AU


**I don't own FT and characters. Hiro Mashima own it, of course. And I do own the idea of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Princess's Love  
**

* * *

**Chap. 1: Prologue**

_I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I'm going to be killed... I'm going to be chased... He's chasing me... And I can't keep running... The one who killed.. is for my life... For the world turned to chaos... A man that I trusted.. Cobra..._

Long, long time ago, there lived a young girl named Kinana. She, who had everything she got in her life. Luxuries food.. A very comfort bed.. Some good maids and butlers.. She, of course is a princess. Her father who ruled the Fiore. But poor young Kinana. Even if she had lived so grand, she unfortunately is a very lonely girl after her mother's death. How will she able to get out from the castle and want to know what's freedom?

That night, it was Kinana's birthday. Her father invited all of his friends and children to his castle. Some of them, they've brought gifts and make a wish for her. Even though she supposed to be happy, but she didn't enjoyed having fun yet. Even if she get to see her friends again, she's still unhappy because of her new life. Poor the young princess...

After the party was finally over, the young girl went to the balcony from her room. She could see the stars were appeared from the beautiful night. She wondered something...

"Today is my birthday...", she murmured. "I suppose to be happy. But, I can't go out anymore since my mom was died... Why do father so over-protective to me?", Kinana asked herself. And so, she went to her father's room to ask her something. Something that is important to her.

As she knocked the door and entered the room, her father wasn't sleep yet. He was reading a book. Well, that's the King alright. He loved reading books. Every night, Kinana's father always read it.

"Kinana? What's wrong, my dear?"

"Father... can I ask you something?", she asked, sat on the king's big bed.

"Sure. Anything for my princess", he said, gave a smiled.

"...Can you tell me, why won't you let me go out anymore?"

The king's happy face was faded away. Heard this question, makes him gave his daughter a bad news.

"Ever since mom died... you never letting me go out anymore.. so why? What happened?"

"Kinana...", he called her. "...It would be best if you don't go outside"

"Why?"

"It's... something that you can't face it", her father said, closed his book.

"What? What should I face? Who is it?", there's so many questions she asked and there's also alot of thing she didn't knew.

"You're not.. ready yet. I'm sorry.."

"Tell me, father. Who is it?", before she need to ask another question, the king called one of their maid.

A woman with a maid dress and a pink hair came to the chamber room. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Send Kinana back to her room", he ordered.

The maid bowed to him politely and followed his orders. "I understand"

"Wh-What? Wa-Wait!", before she called her father, Virgo sent her back to the room by digging the floor again.

The king sighed. "I guess I should fix the floor again..", he muttered. "Still.. I can't tell you right now, my dear... The person who killed your mother is..."

Back to Kinana's room... the princess had changed her clothes to her pyjamas. However, she didn't want to sleep yet. She's as stubborn as always.

"Princess, why won't you go to sleep?", Virgo asked.

"Why do father won't let me go outside? It's not fair..", the princess mumbled.

"Well, it's actually fair, princess"

"How do you know about it?"

"Because he actually want to protect you", the maid said, sat on Kinana's soft bed.

"But I'm not a child anymore"

"I know. However, someone was actually wanted to find and kill you", Virgo said.

The woman's eye widen. She took a glanced on her maid. Virgo remained silent, only.

"Kill...? Who is it?"

"I'm sorry about that but I can't tell you about that", she said, diving in the ground.

"Wait..!", Kinana called her. But she's already gone. "Kill...? What does she mean?", she asked to herself. There's something she needs to solve it. She wanted to know the truth. Why did her father protect her so much? And what does the meaning of _to find and kill the princess mean?_ She want to know. She need to find it by herself.

But, how? How will she able to go and find it first?


End file.
